The Ritual
The Ritual is a quest in Fable II. You must speak to the Abbot to complete the ritual of the Golden Oak. Travel through the Wellspring Caves with Sister Hannah and fill the sacred ewer. Walkthrough When you speak to the Abbot, he will tell you that he needs help with an important job, but that he cannot trust a total stranger. You must increase your renown to please him. Once your renown is high enough, he will consider you for the job. Apparently, it is time to plant the next Golden Oak. Temple Tradition requires that the seed must be watered by water from the Wellspring of Light. The Wellspring is in a cave that is supposedly very dangerous. Tradition also requires that only two people may go in to retrieve the water; the first must be the strongest monk in the Temple, while the second may be any monk of the Abbot's choosing. Instead of this second monk, the Abbot wants you to go in to protect the strongest monk, Sister Hannah. Hannah also happens to be the Abbot's daughter. He sends you to meet Hannah, who is called Hammer by the other monks (to her distaste), by the mouth of the cave. When you go to meet her, she begins to complain of the boredom of being a monk (and doesn't ever seem to stop). She picks up an enormous golden pot and tells you to lead the way. As you enter the cave, a hallway takes you into the central chamber. When you enter the hallway, Hannah notices the "beautiful" wisps that hover near the cave's ceiling. You pass through without incident. The other three sections of the cave, where the three doors are - which Hammer and the Hero need to go through to reach the respective rooms in order to collect the water - branch off of the central cavern. Hannah stands on one marker, and you must stand on the other. This activates the water flow, which slowly fills up the pot. After you finish in the first room and begin to exit, some of the wisps plummet down into the ground, only to dig their way back up as reanimated corpses known as hollow men. You must fight them off without Hannah, who is forbidden to fight by monk regulations. Once you reach the central chamber, the wisps stop following you. You then head into the second area. After a short walk, you end up in a room very similar to the first, only this time, your marker is much further from Hannah's than before. As you fill up the pot, wisps continually form hollow men that charge at Hannah. You must fend them off until the pot is full. When you return to the central chamber and attempt to enter the third and final room, the gate into the room shuts down before it opens enough for you and Hannah to enter. Your dog runs through, and after several seconds of silence, comes back holding something. Upon examination, you find that it is a hollow man's head. The gate then opens all the way, and you continue through. Along the way, the headless hollow man attacks, and acts as a minor boss, being much more powerful than the normal hollow men. After you dispatch all the hollow men, you have to stand on a final plate to open the light shaft and enable Hannah to bless the water. During this, a monk enters the room through a back door saying that the Temple is under attack. Hannah immediately drops the jar and picks up a hammer from the nearest statue. You follow Hannah to the Temple, where you show up just in time to watch the Abbot, Hannah's father, be killed by a dark humanoid, one of Lucien's men. Hannah then kills the humanoid, crying, "You idiot! You stupid fool! I could have stopped him!" and the scene ends. The next day, the Abbot is buried, and the Golden Acorn is planted in his grave. Theresa teleports to the grave site and propositions Hannah to join the "Alliance" saying proposition to join the "Alliance". Hannah accepts and Theresa replies "Then come with me, Sister Hannah" and extends her hand. Hannah responds "Call me *Hammer*" and takes Theresa's hand, who teleports her to The Chamber of Fate. This concludes The Hero of Strength. Note: Sleeping in a house that gives you the "Five Minutes of Fame" glitches this quest; sleep in an inn to avoid the bonus and earn your renown from other quests. Logbook Information Description: ' ''Escort Hannah, the abbot's daughter, to the Wellspring of Light. '''Conclusion: The Temple of Light has lost its leader, but you have found a follower: Hammer, the Hero of Strength. Category:Fable II Quests